thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What Comes Around
This is the sixty-ninth episode of Die Another Day. Story “We’re going on a scouting run now,” Harvey states, “We’re going to find brainwashed kids and bring them back. Remember, do not kill any of the kids. Failure to comply will result in immediate termination.” “I think he’s serious,” Raymond states. “I believe so too,” Alice replies. “Alright, let’s go,” Harvey states. Harvey, Johnny, Alice, Raymond, Elliott, Zane, Claire, and Meredith climbed into one of Excelsior’s transport trucks. “Wesley,” Harvey states. Wesley then walks up to them. “What do you want, Harvey?” Wesley asks. “Are you coming with us or not, Wesley?” Harvey asks. “No, I can’t,” Wesley answers. “Why not?” Harvey asks back. “I usually leave a babysitter for Blake when I’m not home. But, the babysitter is sick with the common cold, so I have to stay home and care for Blake,” Wesley answers. “Okay. Hope Blake is alright,” Johnny states. “I’ll make sure of it, Johnny,” Wesley replies. The scouters then depart Excelsior and begin searching for brainwashed kids. They then arrive at a familiar lakehouse. “This is the lake house where we defeated Systrike,” Elliott states. “Yeah, it’s where Trace went psycho. I’m glad he’s gone now,” Raymond replies. “You’re right, Raymond,” Claire replies, “After his brain injury Trace was a threat to our safety as a group. You guys saw how quickly he gunned down Mark and Soren.” “That’s just a matter of life now,” Johnny replies, “People can very easily snap.” The group then exited the vehicle. “A nearby old couple said that they saw some of the brainwashed kids here,” Harvey states. “Why did they call us and not do this themselves?” Zane asks. “First off, Zane, they’re both in their seventies. Second, they think that this place is haunted by the ghosts of Trace and Phillip Bragg,” Harvey answers. “Figures,” Elliott replies. “We have to go inside,” Meredith states, “These kids need to be unbrainwashed.” “Remember, killing just one kid is punishable by expulsion from the group,” Harvey states. The group enters the building and they see Terry along with a bunch of brainwashed kids. “So, Excelsior decided to come out here,” Terry states, “And, you’re taking away our soldiers.” “These kids didn’t choose this,” Meredith replies, “YOU FORCED IT ON THEM!” “So, what’s your point, Princess?” Terry asks. Meredith’s face then turns red out of pure anger. “You messed up, Terry,” Johnny states. “You know what they say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? Because, I AM SCORNED!” Meredith shouts. Meredith then grabs a baseball bat and she then brutally bashes in Terry’s head. “Meredith, STOP!” Zane shouts. Meredith eventually stopped. By the time she was done, Terry’s head was reduced to a fleshy and bloody pulp, with no recognizably human features. “I didn’t know if she could go that far,” Alice states, “But she did.” “Let’s get out of here before more Patriots arrive, and grab the kids too,” Harvey states. The Excelsior members grabbed the kids and they left the area. Back at The Spire, Dustin, Kyron, Melissa, and Rhys talk amongst each other. “How’s the Halloween decorations coming?” Kyron asks. “Almost done. It’s great that Jeanette is letting the kids trick or treat just like the old days,” Melissa answers, “Also, Biblo is still healing.” “That’s good,” Kyron replies. “Morgan is getting her costume picked out and everything. Annalise is very good at sewing,” Dustin states. Rhys nods in agreement with Kyron. Connor and Marco then run into the room. “What is it now, you two?” Melissa asks. “There was a brutal murder at the nearby lakehouse,” Connor states. “Who was it?” Dustin asks. “It was Terry, one of The Patriots,” Marco answers. “Good riddance,” Kyron replies. “Also, Rhys, Annalise wants to tell you something,” Connor replies. Rhys then gets up and he walks over with Connor and Marco to Annalise’s house, where she is sitting down with Morgan. “Hey, Rhys, got your costume picked out yet?” Annalise asks. Rhys then nods no. “You have ten days left until Halloween,” Annalise replies, “You have to pick out something.” “You’ll find something in no time, Rhys,” Morgan states. Rhys smiles back at her. “It’s always nice to see you happy,” Morgan replies. Connor and Marco walk up to Brett. “For our upcoming Halloween celebration, we’re going to need increased security,” Marco states. “Why’s that?” Brett asks. “Because The Patriots might use this as a good opportunity to abduct kids, considering that there’s going to be a lot of them on the streets,” Connor answers. “That’s a good idea,” Brett replies, “I’m going to tell Jeanette this.” Back at Phantom’s HQ, Casey is sitting in his room, looking at a picture of himself and Izzy. “I will get you back,” Casey states, “I will make sure of it.” Tai then enters the room. “Have you seen Kari anywhere?” Tai asks. “She’s outside, playing with Tori,” Casey answers. “Alright, Casey,” Tai replies. Tai then exits the room and he walks outside. Tori and Kari were happily playing outside. “I wish Casey could be out here,” Tai states. Joselyn then walks outside. “I know,” Joselyn replies, “Since Izzy was kidnapped Casey’s become a shut-in, obsessed with finding him.” Tori and Kari then run up to them. “Wanna join us, Tai?” Tori asks. “Yeah, play with us big brother!” Kari replies. “Sorry girls, I can’t,” Tai answers, “I have important business to attend to.” “Aw man,” Tori replies. “Yeah, what a bummer,” Kari replies. Tai then walks in. “What is it you need me to do?” Tai asks. “It’s about the prisoner,” Cassie answers, “She requests your presence.” “I’ll head down there,” Tai replies. Tai heads down to the prison area. “Violet is fucking creepy,” Molly states. “I know,” Kat replies. Tai walks down to the cells. “She wants to speak with you,” Jack states. “Alright, Jack,” Tai replies. Tai walks down to Violet’s cell. “Tai, you’re here!” Violet shouts, “Now we can be together forever and ever and ever and..” “Stop,” Tai replies, “You’re creeping me out.” “I’ll do anything for you,” Violet states, “Even kill anyone else who tries to lay a finger on you.” Violet then grabs a key off Tai as she opens the cell door. “Now, it’s time to go, my love,” Violet states. “NO!” Tai replies. Jack then runs down. He finds the cell door open and Violet and Tai gone. “She’s escaped!” Jack shouts. Cassie, Joselyn, Molly, Kat, Phoebe, Nolan, and Kari run downstairs. “What’s going on here?” Joselyn asks. “Violet escaped and kidnapped Tai,” Jack answers. “NO! NOT BIG BROTHER!” Kari shouts, “WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK!” “That’s what we’re going to do, Kari,” Jack replies. “Are we going or what?” Nolan asks. “Yes, we’re going to save Tai from this psychopathic bitch,” Jack answers. “I’m staying,” Joselyn replies, “I want to stay here so I can defend the kids in case The Patriots decide to come here. “Same here,” Phoebe replies, “I don’t want to see these kids get hurt.” “Alright, me, Kari, Nolan, Cassie, Kat, and Molly are going out to find Tai and kill Violet,” Jack replies. Jack, Kari, Nolan, Cassie, Kat, and Molly then departed in search of Tai. Cast *Tai Lewis *Kyron Ford *Tori Miller *Johnny White *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Molly White *Phoebe *Nolan Marsh *Kari Lewis *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Harvey Wilson *Wesley *Meredith *Blake *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Zane Wild *Craig *Alice *Melissa Szeman *Annalise *Rhys *Brett Ford *Connor *Marco *Dustin *Morgan *Jeanette Calhoun *Violet Gordon *Terry Deaths *Terry Trivia *Last appearance of Terry. *This episode overall marks the third time that Tai has been captured in the series.